Frenemies
by RainbowLove06
Summary: I eventually become my own war, battling out stupid feelings.


I shut my locker, making a loud noise. I hate Monday so damn much. Because of Mondays, I have school and I also hate school. I mean, who doesn't?

I groaned out loud, realizing that I had homework which I didn't do for my morning class, Math. I casually hit my head on my locker.

"Well looks like someone woke up on the right side of the_ wrong_ bed." An ignorant voice that I know too well stated behind me. "If you know what I mean.." He commented as he snorted.

Seriously? A sex joke is what he's starting with so early in the morning? On Monday!

I whirled around, making sure my long-ass hair but really shiny and smooth ponytail hits his face which it successfully did. "Geez Naruto, get off my sack. What? Can't get enough of me?" I smirked.

"Please, you're not my type."

I raised an eyebrow as I leaned in to my locker. "And what is your type? Annoying bitches that practically worships you?" I teased him, pushing him to his limit. My eyes trailed back to a short black hair girl that's been glaring at me the whole time.

His eyes followed mine as he made a disgusted face. "I don't like short hair girls on hair." He admitted to me. "I prefer long hair." He said sincerely as he glances at me as if he's waiting for my face to turn red.

It successfully kinda did. I tried hiding the tiny redness on my cheekbones.

He laughed as he leaned in to me, his faces brushes against my ear and continued, "But don't get your hopes up, loser." He said, stepping back a bit. His turn teasing me.

I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms beneath my chest. "Well. I don't like short dicks but here you are." I said, laughing hysterically at my joke because let's face it, I'm fucking hilarious.

"Shut up you insane psychopath."

"Whisker-face."

"Air-headed slut."

"Diarrhea breath."

"Noob."

"Diarrhea breath."

"You said that already."

"Cause your breath smells like ramen and I hate that shit." I claimed as I started to walk away from him. I caught sight of a luscious brown buns sitting down on the bench.

I walked towards her, sitting beside her. "Good morning Tenten! Actually more like shitty morning." I stated, smiling at her as she returns the favor.

She chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Naruto again?" She guesses.

I shrugged, "Him too."

She chuckled even more. "Why don't you guys kiss already and make up?" She suggested, nudging me on the side of my stomach.

I looked insanely at her. "Ew. Gross. Thanks for giving me an image." I said, spatting my tongue out.

"I'm kidding." She joked, sighing. "You guys are 'arched enemies' in your perspective."

"Exactly."

Suddenly, the bell rang causing us to get up from the bench and walking to first period.

Arched enemies huh? Ask anyone from school, Naruto and I, wait doesn't sound right. I and Naruto had that hatred towards each other. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. We show this affection by practically arguing with each other each day. But we got used to that.

Every day were always pointless fights between me and him. We throw insults until one of us gets the last laugh.

* * *

"So who knows the answer of the next problem?" Kakashi-Sensei asked the class but sadly, the majority of the class were either on their phones, (hiding it from him) sleeping, or just talking.

I tried hiding at my desk because I didn't even bother doing the problem.

He saw me squirming at my desk. He smirked, "Yamanaka Ino." He called out for me.

Damn it.

Everyone in the class turned their attention to me. I lifted my head, eyeing my teacher. "Yes?" I responded nervously.

He walked up to the board and pointed out the problem. "Please give us the answer for this problem." He ordered.

I scratched the back of my head, running my hands through it. I raised an eyebrow, not knowing the correct answer. "Uhh..." I muttered as I looked through my notes.

"24"

Someone behind me whispered the answer to me. I looked back, realizing it was Naruto. I saw him mouth 24 again.

I rolled my eyes, whatever. I turned back to the class. "24." I stated loudly.

"Um no." The mask teacher replied, declining my answer. "Sorry. I don't know how you got that answer but you're way off."

"Right.." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Who knows the correct answer?" He asked again.

The spiky hair raised his hand as Kakashi-Sensei called on him. "127 out of 140, sir."

He smiled. "That's correct. I'm glad someone in the class is paying attention.." He pointed out, looking at me.

I clenched my fist as I looked back at the devil. He caught me glaring at him as he smirked mischievously.

Stupid Naruto. Out of all of the classes, math is his favorite subject.

I walked out of class, walking and talking with Tenten.

"So can you go to the movies after school with Neji and me?" She pleaded, gleaming her eyes at me.

"Sorry, can't." I said, looking apologetic at her as we made our way to the cafeteria. "My family and I are having dinner with the Uzumaki's." I claimed sounding disappointed.

She looked confused. "Again? Do you guys always go out and eat together?"

I groaned. "Sometimes. It's just that his and my family go way back, unfortunately."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Sucks to be you." She said, patting my back for comfort. "Speaking of the devil."

I glanced up to see the spiky blonde walking with Tenten's boy toy.

He walked towards Tenten as he pulled her in for a hug. "I missed you."

The brown hair blushed rapidly as she pushes him away. "Neji, there's people.."

"What's this?" I heard that voice that I really despised trying to make a conversation with me. "You're not going to eat? They're serving pork. The meaning of your name."

I looked up, not happy to see him. I was still mad at him for embarrassing me during the previous class. "At least I don't act like one, unlike you." I responded.

He rubs his hands on his chest, trying to test me. "Hm? Just last Friday, I remembered clearly that you shoved your face on my mom's homemade pie."

"I did no such thing." I lied.

"Being a pig and lying? Good, good for you." He said, being a jerk again.

"You're one to talk. ."

"It's your fault for trusting me."

Neji and Tenten looked really uncomfortable standing close to us. "Well this is awkward.." The long hair whispered to his girlfriend.

"Yeah stupidest decision I ever made."

"Bullshit. You always make them every day."

"Shut up diarrhea breath."

"I'm pretty sure you used that on me like the billion times already. Ms. Porky, can't think of a better insult?

"You know what? I'm-.."

"That's enough." Someone familiar stated behind me as he touched my shoulder.

I looked back, realizing who it was. "S-Sasuke?"

The raven hair stepped closer to me, pulling me behind him. "Alright Uzumaki, stop pestering Ino." He demanded with a blank face.

"I can't help it." He snickered, stepping closer to him. "There's no need for jealously." He smirked.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He said groggily as he grabs my arm, pulling me away from him.

"I could've handle it like I always have." I sputtered as my face turned red.

"I know. But you guys were being idiots. Again."

His hands are warm and it fits perfectly on my tiny hand. "Um Sasuke, you can let go of my hand now."

He let go of it fast. "Oops sorry." He glanced at me. "Are you coming over at my house so I could help you on homework?"

I grunted, making an excuse. "I can't today. Sadly I'm having dinner with the Uzumaki's.

"You're always at their house." He grumbled, not looking my way.

"That's life for me."

* * *

I got home from school as I kicked off my shoes, putting them beside the door.

"Hey sweetie." I heard my mom say as I glanced up to see her. "How was school today?"

I shrugged, "It was okay." I replied.

"Just okay?" She questioned with a concerned look.

"It was fine, just a normal day at school." I said, reassuring her.

She smiled widely at me. "That's good to hear."

I gave her a crooked smile as I walked past her, heading to my room.

"Oi Ino!" I heard my mom yelled out for me.

I stopped midway at the stairs, listening to what my mother has to say.

"Don't forget to get ready! We're having dinner with Naruto's family!" She stated cheerfully.

I frowned, not wanting to go but I have no choice. "Yeah, yeah.." I said with an uncaring tone.

* * *

"Inoichi!"

"Minato!"

They did their little bromance hug as Minato welcomed him inside the house. A women with long redish hair with bangs hanging on the side of her face, framing her cheeks also welcomed him with a warm smile.

She walked past them and welcomed a honey brown. She smiled beautifully. "Sumi."

She smiled back, giving her flowers. "It's good to see you again, Kushina."

She gently took the flowers from her. "These are lovely." She awed. "Where's that lovely daughter of yours?"

"Oh she's outside. She's on the phone with someone." She claimed, rolling her eyes.

Kushina chuckled, sneaking an interest. "Boyfriend?"

"No, just one of her friends from school I believe."

She nodded as she grabs her arm, pulling her to the kitchen.

"Tenten, are you absolutely sure that Ashton Kutcher is at the movies with you. Sitting right beside you and Neji?" I said excitedly pacing back and forth.

I heard her groaned. "Yes Ino! He's here! Oh god. I'm about to shit myself. He's so hot."

"Hn" I heard a deep voice on the phone. Must be Neji.

She is so damn lucky. I clutched the phone against my ear. "Ten, you have to-.."

She cuts me off. "Ino, I have to go. Talk to you later!" She said as she hangs up quickly.

"She ended the call? Damn it." I cursed, putting my phone in my pocket.

I was just about to walk towards the house until someone grabbed my by the stomach, pulling me towards a chest. I screamed, but I felt a warm hand covering my mouth.

"Aksuisjei" I tried to say as I squirmed around, trying to be free.

Suddenly, I heard laughter. A familiar laughter actually. The mysterious person let go of my mouth but didn't let go of me.

I stopped wiggling. "You're the worst.." I muttered angrily.

He shrugged, looking as if he didn't care what I said to him. He finally let go of me, his hands brushing my stomach, sending me shivers through my body. "I was bored."

I shot him a glare, moving inches away from him. "Fuck you." I spat in disgust as I clenched my fist.

He raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to me. "Fuck me? Hell no."

I pushed him, making him step back. He had a surprise look. "You scared the shit out of me! I hate you." I snapped at him.

"Fine. Do you want me on top or...?" He implied.

I rolled my eyes as I stomped my way towards his house. I heard his footsteps trailing behind me. I heard the door closed as I turned around to see him running upstairs, going to his bedroom.

I walked inside the living room as I saw my dad and his dad sitting and watching a football game.

"What the hell was that!" My dad screamed, panicking while watching.

"Bad passed! I could do so much better!" I heard Minato also yelling at the tv.

I chuckled to myself. I made my way to the kitchen, seeing two women cooking dinner. They didn't notice my existence until I coughed.

My mom startled as she stopped and turned her attention to me. "Oh hey honey, dinner is almost ready."

I smiled at her, walking into the kitchen. "The food smells good." I said, wanting to get a good peek at it. "Do you guys need any help?"

"That's alright sweetie." Kushina commented, reassuring to me that her and my mom could handle dinner. "Why don't you run upstairs to Naruto's room?" She suggested.

I gulped, that's like sending me to hell, I wanted to say. "N-No that's-.."

"We're fine here. Just go." She said sweetly but her voice sounded like an order.

"O-Okay." I said, whirling around, heading towards upstairs. I walked past where all of old pictures of Naruto's family. There was this one picture I came across with that I remembered too quickly. It was a picture of me and him on the swings. That day, I was crying because Naruto wouldn't push me. Even back then, we didn't get along. And we were 8 years old...

I was about to knock on his door, but decided not to. I turned the door knob, walking in. "Hey I'm coming in and didn't knock because I'm rude." I boasted.

He was sitting on a chair near his desk, playing with his laptop. "I knew I should've locked my door." He stammered, closing his laptop as he puts it out of the way.

I looked at him funny, spreading a smirk across my face. "Oh sorry. Did I interrupt you watching porn?" I sneered.

He leaned back on his chair. His eyes closed as if he's pretending that I'm not in the room. "Yeah, sure."

I crossed my arms as I sat down on his bed. "Oh man, stop. You're hurting my feelings." I joked.

He rolled his eyes, fixing his hair. "You're like a little sister to me that I'm happy I don't have." He declared but something about that comment made him feel guilty.

I was just about to say something but..

"Naruto! Ino! Dinner is ready!"

* * *

I sipped on my cold water, watching both of my parents and his parents talking. Every time they talked, laughter would go in between their conversations.

My face softened. I just realized something today. I just noticed how my parents really hit it off with Naruto's parents. They would always seem so happy together by sharing that same interest, while Naruto and I are just the opposite.

How is it possible that my dad can't stand his dad just for a little while?

How is it possible to see my mom and his mom not fight, even once?

How is it impossible for people to see me and Naruto sharing a laugh with each other without having any arguments?

"Honey?" My dad spoke, interrupting my thoughts.

I glanced up at him. "Yes?"

He looked concerned. "You alright?" He pointed out, making everyone at the table look at me with consent.

I laughed, although it sounded fake. "Yeah, of course." Am I really?

He nodded, "Oh Ino, I forgot to mention something."

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Well you know that your mother and I's wedding anniversary is coming up?" He started, giving a smile towards his wife.

"Yeah.." I said, where is he going with this?

"Well we are throwing this incredible party so that means you need to buy a dress."

I heard Naruto snorted. I wouldn't blame him. He knows that I hate wearing dresses.

He continued, "Tomorrow after school, I want you and accompany by Naruto to go pick out something to wear."

No fucking way. I sat up from my seat. "Tomorrow? I can't. Sasuke's helping me on math." I said, declining the offer. I wasn't lying, he really is planning to help me.

"I'm also busy tomorrow, sir." Whisker-face informed my dad.

"No excuses. You guys are both going, do not change my mind."

Naruto and I exchanged glances, glaring at each other.

Great. Spending another day with stupid Naruto. Lucky me.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. Uhm, sorry if this chapter is a little rushed out. Stick around for chapter 2! **

**Review please! Thanks guys**


End file.
